1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of fiber-reinforced plastic tool handles, such as hammer handles.
2. Prior Art
Hickory and ash have been among the most popular hardwoods employed for tool handles. Typically, the tool-end of the wooden handle is split in the eye of the tool with a metal wedge. This forces the wood against the tool, securing the handle in the eye. Even though such handles have been used for generations they do not have numerous problems. First, wood breaks relatively easily when the handle strikes the target (referred to as an overblow). When the handle breaks the tool may cause damage since it may completely leave the control of its user. Secondly, dimensions of tool eyes are seldom consistent, even for tools produced by the same forging tool, since such forging tools wear in use. Thus, the size of the wedge and the depth to which it is driven may vary for tools produced by a single forge. For an oversized eye, if the wedge is driven to its normal depth the tool will not be secure. However, if the wedge is driven-in sufficiently to secure the tool, the handle may split. Moreover, the selected hard-woods needed for wooden handles are a scarce resource.
In more recent years single shafts of fiberglass have been used for tool handles. In most cases, the handle is inserted into the eye, and then secured with epoxy, or the like. However, since the dimensions of the eyes vary, securing the handle to the tool with epoxy is not an easy manufacturing step. The problems associated with using a wedge with fiberglass tool handles are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,825 (Column 1). In some cases a wedge will cause the handle to split, and vibrations from normal use will propagate the fracture down the handle. More complicated, fiberglass handles have been fabricated to reduce handle weight and to provide a handle that will accept a wedge. (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,753). Still others have employed special adapters for interfacing between the fiberglass tool handle and tool. (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,602).
As will be seen the present invention employs a plurality of elongated members to define the tool handle. This enables the handle to more fully engage the eye and permits use of wedges, moreover the handle will fit a large range of eyehole variations. The only prior art known to the application that utilizes a plurality of numbers for a handle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,556. However, in this patent, metal and wood files are used for the handle to form a multi-purpose tool, and these members are bolted to the striking tool.